


Albus Dumbledore

by LABrats



Series: Views Of Harry Potter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore looks at the child he has watched grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

I am a well known wizard, powerful, strong, and brilliant. One of the most brilliant wizards alive.

But someday this boy will take my place, and he'll do well. He's brave, strong and willing to do whatever it takes to help others. So long as he keeps Ms. Granger around, the world will continue to turn. I'm proud of what he as done. He has found someone that will correct his imperfections. The world is in good hands, with a boy like this.

Ah. Lemon Drops. The perfect candy, like the human race. Sweet and sour. Contradictory. These sweets are wonderful. They are like Harry, with his traits all being good, but to the point that they aren't.

He's brave, to the point of idiocy.

He's giving to the point of keeping nothing for himself.

He's caring to the point of saving anyone that he can, at the expense of his life.

He's loving to the point of self sacrifice.

He will accept the punishment for his actions, to the point he would kill himself if he saw it as just punishment.

Harry will one day rule the wizarding world as I do, but that day is not yet. Not for a long time. He must learn wisdom to temper his instinct, and he must learn to let others make their own decisions. He also has to learn many things about magic and how to wield it. But one day, he will be the leader. Like I am.

And if I were only 130 years younger, I'd have slept with him in a heartbeat. Damn old age!

Well, there is always the imagination…


End file.
